A Day in the Life
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot about Patch and Nora after they get married. Patch has a question he wants to ask Nora...but how is she going to react? Written for my best friend Ryker.


**So this is my first attempt at something NOT Dramione for my best friend Ryker, tell me how I did.**

**And no it's not as smutty, I tried to keep it a bit cleaner lol. **

**This is set at the end of the last book, going into a bit of detail on how their lives are now that everything has settled down. Nothing too serious, just a little snippet into their lives to occupy some of the time I should be spending on Library Visits...or We Were(n't) Meant to Be lol. **

**Anywho, enjoy! **

**(: R&R Please! **

* * *

**_NPOV_  
**

I was laying sprawled out on my and Patch's bed, enjoying one of the books I'd taken off his shelf in the living room, attempting to keep myself busy while he was gone.

I really loved our apartment, Patch had made sure of that when he'd bought it. It reminded me of the place he used to have under Delphic Amusement Park. It had kind of a dark rustic homey type of feel, and I absolutely loved it.

I set the book down and closed my eyes, just enjoying the feel of the silk sheets against my back. I must have dozed off because when I woke up it was to soft kisses being placed across my neck.

I moaned sleepily and smiled, "I didn't hear you come in."

He chuckled and placed a kiss to my lips before sitting up slightly, "That doesn't surprise me, you sleep like you're dead."

I rolled my eyes. _You're __such an ass. _

"It's not nice to think mean things about your husband." he said, over me again in a flash.

I still tended to forget that he could read my mind. It drove me insane to know he could always hear what I was thinking. It had ended up slightly embarrassing for me multiple times now.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

His eyes flashed, dark and dangerous, and he pressed his lips to mine in a fierce kiss that took my breath away. Ever since he was able to feel things we'd been going at it like rabbits, not that that bothered me one bit.

"I don't think you should tempt me Angel." he said, his lips by my ear, his breath fanning across my neck.

"What if I want to tempt you?"

He groaned and I bit my lip at the sound. I had never known how arousing a man's groaning could be, but it was amazing coming from Patch and knowing that I was the reason.

_You're always the reason. _He spoke into my thoughts, not pausing his ministrations on my neck.

I slid my hands under his shirt and we broke apart so I could pull it off completely and toss it across the room. I paused and took a second to just admire him. He was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. I still couldn't believe that he was mine, that this angel found something in me that made him want to stick around.

_It's because I love you. _

I smiled and looked up at his face. He was smiling at me, his eyes clouded with lust and love.

"I love you too."

He leaned down and pulled off my shirt, tossing it on the ground next to his. He moved back on top of me and kissed me again, while his hands slid across my stomach and up to my breasts.

I broke away from the kiss, needing air, but he kept his lips on me, moving down to kiss and nibble on my neck. Before I knew it he had unclasped my bra and tossed it onto the ground.

"You're so beautiful Angel." he whispered, kissing me once, twice, three times, before he moved down to my breasts, kissing and licking until I was a writhing mess underneath him.

"Patch...please." I said, pulling his face to mine for another kiss.

He trailed his hand down my stomach and fiddled with the button on my jeans for a moment before pulling them off to join the rest of our clothes.

He pulled away from me and just stared. Patch was always so hard to read, because he hid his emotions so much better than I did.

"I'm thinking about how amazing you look, and how lucky I am." he said, leaning down and kissing my stomach.

"How are you lucky? I'm the one dating an angel." I said, smirking up at him.

He rolled his eyes and kissed my lips softly, "I'm lucky because I have the sexiest," he placed a kiss behind my ear, "Sweetest," he said kissing my neck, "Most amazing," he placed a kiss between my breasts, "Wife ever." he said, finally kissing my lips.

"You really are a charmer." I said with a smile.

"Well it's all true Angel."

And then there were no more words, we were just all movement, and he was _everywhere. _

His hands were in my hair, on my hips, on my breasts - and then he was inside me, and it was like it always was, fireworks.

"Patch,"

He moaned my name and crashed his lips against mine, muffling both of our moans.

He was moving in and out of me faster now, and I was so close, and I could tell he was too.

"Come for me, Angel."

And I did.

* * *

_**PPOV**_

"Can I ask you something?"

Nora's back was against my chest and my arms were around her waist. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was nervous.

"Of course."

I felt her fidgeting with her hands before she finally opened her mouth.

"What was she like?" she asked quietly.

"What was who like Angel?" I asked, confused.

"The girl that you fell for."

Oh..._oh_. I never expected her to ask about her. I never thought about her anymore, because Nora was all I needed. When I think back on the relationship I had with her, it's really obvious that what I had with her didn't even compare in the slightest to what I had with Nora. I loved Nora more than I had loved anybody and I couldn't imagine my life without her.

"I really don't remember much about her." I said honestly.

"How do you not remember a girl that you loved enough to get your wings taken from you?"

I sighed and started absentmindedly drawing circles on her bare stomach. "It's not that easy and it wasn't love, it was lust. There's a big difference."

"I thought you lusted for me too."

"Nora," I said, making sure she was listening to me, "I do lust after you, but I also _love you._ It's just so much more real with you. Everything's just...right."

She hummed in thought for a moment before she responded, "How do you know it's more real with me?"

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple, "Because I can't imagine never being able to do this again. I can't imagine not being able to see you whenever I want. You're everything to me Nora."

I knew she was smiling before she turned her head to kiss me.

I loved the fact that I could feel things because of her again, and it never got old. I never got used to how soft her skin was, how amazing she felt underneath me, just everything.

"I love you." she said quietly.

"And I love you." I said, kissing her again.

We laid in silence for a while before I heard her stomach growl. I chuckled and leaned up slightly. "I guess I should make you dinner."

She laughed and turned so she was laying on her back, "Well you gave me quite the workout."

I rolled my eyes and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before I got out of bed and pulled on my boxers and jeans. I was looking for my shirt when I noticed Nora watching me from the door, in my shirt.

I smiled at the sight and walked over to her, my hands sliding around her waist and she moved hers to my neck.

"Like what you see?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

I smirked and brushed my lips against hers, "I always do."

Her stomach growled again and we both laughed, "Alright, alright, I'm making you dinner."

Nora laughed and followed me into the kitchen, her hand in mine.

"What do you feel like eating?"

She tapped her index finger on her chin, pretending to think, but all that accomplished was drawing my attention to her lips.

I leaned forward and kissed her, and felt her smiling into the kiss. When I pulled away she was shaking her head and smiling too.

"What was that for?"

"Just felt like it." I said with a shrug.

"Well," she said hopping up onto the counter, "I feel like pasta. What about you?"

"Pasta sounds like a great idea." I said kissing her forehead before going about getting out ingredients.

"I feel like a bad wife." she said while I was boiling the noodles.

I closed the lid and stood between her legs, forcing her to look at me, "Why?"

"Because I have never cooked anything for you."

I laughed, "You told me that was for my own good."

She rolled her eyes and let out a breath, "Yeah, but I could still _try_."

"I love cooking for you Angel." I said resting my forehead against hers.

At that she smiled and placed her arms around my neck, "Then I'll make dessert. Vee sent me a recipe for something that she's been dying for me to try."

"How is Vee anyway?"

"Oh, she's good. Told me to tell you hi last night, but when you came home we were kind of...occupied." she said with a smirk.

I chuckled, "Well what's in it?"

"Chocolate, whip cream, and strawberries."

I smiled, remembering the last time those things had been used with us, and judging by the blush on her face she remembered too.

"Well that sounds like a fun time." I said with a wink, but before anything could happen we heard the pot boiling over.

* * *

_**NPOV**_

"Fuck,"

Patch stepped away from me and turned down the heat on the stove. I couldn't help but chuckle. He was always making fun of me for my lack of cooking skills and how I was easily distracted, so the fact that he had let _me _distract him was pretty funny.

"It's not funny." he said, commenting on my thoughts.

"It's also not polite to listen in on my thoughts." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey, you're always on my mind. I just want to know if I'm always on yours." he said, giving me his signature smirk.

"You should know by now that you are."

He came back over to me and put his hands on my thighs, sliding them up until he stood between my legs and his hands were at my waist.

"Are you sure you don't just wanna skip right to dessert?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

I laughed and ran my hands through his hair before resting them on his shoulders. "We should eat."

"We do-"

"Aside from each other." I said, rolling my eyes.

He sighed, but nodded, "You're right Angel."

"I'm always right." I said with a smirk.

"Now who's being cocky?" he asked with a smile.

Instead of replying I just laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I better not be eating burnt pasta." I said while he set the table.

He rolled his eyes, "Nothing's burnt."

"Are you sure." I asked, eyeing the food a little while I sat down.

I knew there was nothing wrong with it, but I loved getting a rise out of him any way I knew how, and since it was almost impossible to do, I did what I could.

"Yes I'm sure." he said, rolling his eyes. "Eat."

We both dug in, eating in comfortable silence.

After we both finished eating I stood up and grabbed the plates, "I'll clean since you cooked."

I felt his eyes on me as I walked over to the sink, and not soon after that I felt his lips ghost across my neck.

"Patch,"

"Hmm?" he said, his lips continuing along my neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying my wife."

I chuckled and turned my head to look at him, "You know I don't like a messy kitchen."

He sighed, but let go of me with a smile, "Fine Mrs. Cipriano, I can wait."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the dishes, taking my time.

_If you don't hurry up I'm going to take you here. _

My eyes widened and I turned around to find him leaning against the counter, arms folded across his chest, and a smirk on his face.

"The kitchen-"

"I don't give a damn about the kitchen Nora." he said, his voice sinfully smooth.

I spun around, returning to the dishes before I did something rash, like take him up on his offer of kitchen sex. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was ridiculous how much he still effected me.

"I don't think it's ridiculous."

"Stop reading my mind." I said automatically.

He chuckled, "I can't help it."

I rolled my eyes and dried off the last plate, putting it back into the cabinet.

"Can we talk?"

I turned around and looked at him, and he actually looked nervous.

"Sure,"

He took my hand and we walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

He looked over towards the fireplace, and was tapping his fingers against the back of the couch.

I don't think I'd ever seen Patch this nervous before. I was like-

"I'm not nervous." he said with a small smile.

"You seem nervous."

He rolled his eyes and looked at me, "I want to bring something up, but I don't want you to freak out."

Freak out? Why would I freak out? I mean-

"Like that. Don't do that." he said with a chuckle.

I took a deep breath and scowled at him, "I'm fine. Tell me."

"What do you think about," he took a breath, "About having a kid?"

* * *

_**PPOV**_

Her eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. I tried to see what she was thinking, but her thoughts were all over the place.

"A kid?"

I nodded slowly, "I mean maybe not right away, but -"

"Is it even possible? And is that really a good idea?" she asked.

_This is insane. There's no way the archangels are gonna let that happen. Can I even be a mother? I don't think I have it in me. Oh god, what if I'm not cut out for - _

"Nora, calm down." I said softly, putting my hand over hers.

"No, no I will not calm down. And I would _love _if you'd stop reading my mind."

"How else am I supposed to know how you feel?"

"By asking!" she shouted, "Just like everyone else."

"I didn't want this to be an argument, and I really don't want you to think that you wouldn't be a good mother."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do." I said with a smile. "I know everything."

She smiled and looked out the window, "I don't know Patch...maybe."

"Maybe like yes, or maybe like -"

"Maybe like maybe." she interrupted with a smirk.

_Why does he want to have a kid with me anyway? I can't imagine me being a mother. Does it just come naturally or is it something you can learn? I wonder if -_

"Angel," I said, turning her face to look at me, "Calm down."

"You wouldn't know I was freaking out if you weren't reading my mind."

"Not true," I argued, "I wouldn't know _what _you were freaking out about, but I know you well enough to be able to tell you were freaking out."

She sighed, "I just...I don't think I'm mother material."

"I don't think that's true." I said, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to her slightly parted lips.

"I...I..."

_It's just so soon...and I'm not ready to give up all the awesomeness of being married without any real responsibilities. _

"Like I said, we don't have to have one _now._ I just wanted to bring up the idea." I said with a smile.

She smiled back and nodded, "Okay,"

I leaned forward, pushing her back onto the couch.

"Patch," she whispered, her breath ghosting across my lips.

But I didn't let her continue the thought, instead bringing my lips down on hers.

If this was how life would be for a while, I definitely wasn't complaining.

Because I loved this woman more than I had ever loved anything before, and I couldn't imagine spending a day without her.

"I love you." I said, smiling down at her.

She smiled back, her entire face lighting up, "I love you too."

Yeah, this was definitely the only place I ever wanted to be.

* * *

**Okay, there we go, hope it's okay, considering it's the _only _thing on my page as of right now that isn't Dramione lol. **

**Hope you like it Ryker!**


End file.
